


The Truth Hurts

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S5.  Spike tries to help Wes get over Fred the only way he knows how.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wes ground his hips hard into the wall he was pressed against.

“Ah, ah Watcher. That’s mine.” Spike said as he pulled just Wesley’s hips away, so he couldn’t get the friction he was dying for. 

“Bet you’re thinking about how hot she feels around you, how much she squirms when you lick her nipples.” Spike ground his erection hard into Wesley’s ass, right between his cheeks. 

Wesley groaned and his head fell back, back running into the plane of Spike’s chest, as Spike snaked a hand around to pinch one of Wesley’s nipples through his shirt.

“You’re feelin’ your cock inside her, pushing, and pumpin’ and makin’ her scream. You want to feel the weight of those miniature breasts in your hands while you plow into her from behind.”

“No-“

“Don’t lie to me, Percy. Know you like it rough. Know you don’t like to play by the rules.”

Spike fisted the back of Wes’s jeans and ripped them open so he could get closer to that heat. Get that heat to sear his cock, make him feel something other than shitty for doing this.

Spike grabbed Wes by the crotch, gripping his cock tightly, and pulled Wes around to the couch, bending him over the arm with a hard shove. Wes’s ass was at the perfect angle to meet Spike’s first thrust; he didn’t even bother stretching him just pulled out the lube and fucked him. His erection trapped tight between the sofa arm and himself, Wesley bucked and writhed to get *any* friction, but Spike’s arms restrained him firmly. 

“You’ve got her cunt wrapped around you so tight, you can barely pull out to get back inside that heat, and you’re feelin’ her stick legs tangled around your waist, keepin’ you close, not lettin’ you go. Like that don’t you Watcher? Like it when she moans out your name, not Gunn’s. Like it when she looks in _your_ eyes and touches _your_ dick. You want her so bad, I can smell it. Taste it even.” Spike licked long and slow along Wesley’s neck just before he nudged his hand beneath Wesley to squeeze his cock. “Fuck her.” And Wesley’s hips bucked into Spike’s fist. Spike kept pumping as Wesley shuddered through his orgasm, trying to enjoy the feel of him in his hand before he came inside him. 

He hated doing it like this, bringing up memories of her. He was only trying to help. Wes needed to get out of that alcholic haze. He thought if he did it like this at least it would keep the Watcher from regretting never having done it with her, from lowering himself into her grave, from waking up repulsed that he let himself be buggered by a vampire that wasn’t her...or _him_.


End file.
